The spread of portable electronic equipment such as mobile phones, notebook PCs, and video camcorders, and vehicles such as hybrid electric vehicles in recent years has increased the demand for batteries used as the drive power source of these devices.
Some of such batteries include two electrode terminal members (positive and negative electrode terminal members) electrically connected to a power generating element inside the battery and extending to the outside of a battery case.
Patent Document 1, for example, discloses an upper lid for a lithium battery having a metal plate-like lid member, two electrode terminals (positive and negative electrode terminal members) each passed through a respective one of two through holes formed in this lid member, and two insulating hermetic seal members (positive and negative electrode resin members) insert-molded between the lid member and respective electrode terminals to provide electrical insulation therebetween and to secure them integrally. The two electrode terminals and the two insulating hermetic seal members in this upper lid, of both the positive and negative electrodes, have the same shape.    Patent Document: JP 2007-179793A